


When the sun goeth down

by Ellisayel



Series: Ulterior motives [2]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, it's not really as kinky as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellisayel/pseuds/Ellisayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the brothers return from their journey, Thor wishes to have Loki all to himself once again. But the trickster has his own plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the sun goeth down

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand-alone but you are recommended to read the previous part of the series as well, that way you will be able to fully understand what's happening :)
> 
> The work is not betaed so be so kind as to point me the mistakes - I will be very glad ^^

Loki was sitting In his room reading a book about ancient magic and the use of substances when he heard a rapping at the door. He stood up with a groan and opened. There was a young page who looked scared. He handed a short note without rising his eyes. Loki glanced at the content and waved his hand at the boy, the answer was not required. He crushed the paper in his hand and threw it towards a far corner of the room.

“How dare he?” he hissed.

The creased paper unfolded itself revealing the note saying, “Await me when the sun goeth down.”

* * *

 

At sunset the brunet smiled wickedly to himself. He could clearly hear his half-brother’s loud steps in the corridor. One could think they should keep their trysts a secret. But Thor has never been known for his intelligence. Loki shook his head with distaste.

He was fully armoured. His hair hidden under the horned helmet. Long, golden ponytail dangling behind his back. Little dagger in his hand. He looked as if he was going to war, not to have sex.

Then the door opened and into came Thor, all beaming and enthusiastic. It was so going to be great fun.

The blond had casual attire, easy to get rid of. He looked at his half-brother who was standing next to the opposite wall. His hands behind him. The thunderer approached closer, eager to hold the trickster.

Loki smiled but didn’t move. The blond will come on his own volition.

And Thor did. Just as he got near enough to touch the brunet, Loki moved swiftly behind the thunderer shoving him against the wall. It was all so quick that the blond didn’t have any time to react. All he could do was to raise his arms in order to protect his head from the impact. Loki grinned, that was all he could hope for. Thor laughed thinking this all part of their foreplay. He tried to turn around but his arms were fastened firmly to the wall. He struggled for a while to free himself but it proved pointless. His brother must have used some sort of magic.

“Loki, what trickery is this?!” he demanded.

“Thou thinkest thou can have me whenever thou feel like it? That thou canst tell me to spread my legs every time thou wantest me to?” Loki asked incredulously, then bent a bit to whisper into the thunderer’s ear, his horns touching Thor’s right arm and cheek, “No, Thor, thou canst not. Thou took me twice but that doth not give thee the right to think I shall let thee again.”

With that he started to cut through the blond’s tunic. It yielded easily. Thor trembled.

“What art thou doing, brother?” he asked confused.

“I shall have some fun,” Loki purred sending shivers down the thunderer’s spine. The severed material dangled from Thor’s shoulders. Loki licked the skin on the blond’s neck, coating it in saliva. Then he blew some air on it. His half-brother shuddered. Suddenly he felt the cold blade of Loki’s dagger right above his left carotid.

“Loki?” he asked in a tight voice. This was getting dangerous. Stupid of him, wasn’t Loki always bent on harming him in some way?

The trickster whispered, “Art thou afraid yet, brother? ‘tis only the beginning of our merriment.”

As if to prove it he pressed the blade, successfully breaking the skin. Thor hissed. A tiny trickle of blood started to flow from the wound. Loki licked it and said, “I can feel thy pulse,” then slashed the skin just under the previous cut. He started sucking on the incisions. It was prickling and a little bit painful, but Thor had experienced worse being a warrior.

And Loki sucked, drawing blood and making sure there will be a hickey after he was done. After some time he stopped and looked at his work. He smiled, then took the dagger and let it slide over the blond’s skin on the back, trailing after it with his tongue. He paid attention to cut just the epidermis and no more. Thor groaned. Loki pressed the blade a bit, “I do not want to hear thy voice, Thor,” he warned and bit him on the shoulder, leaving red marks.

He gripped the thunderer’s pants and pulled them down. Thor’s cock stood proudly waiting eagerly for attention. And who was Loki to disappoint it? He held the dagger close to its head but didn’t touch, Thor tensed. Loki chuckled and bit his earlobe, then whispered, “Not a word, Thor. Not a word.” Then he touched the cock with the point of the blade making the blond inhale sharply. He tried to stay calm and relaxed to prevent his body from moving. His brother with a knife near his cock felt very threatening. He didn’t feel like getting rid of his manhood.

Fortunately for him, Loki stopped his administrations after a short while and left the dagger. He bit Thor’s neck hard, making him whimper. Loki lay his hand on the thunderer’s lips and pinched his nose making it impossible for Thor to breathe.

“I told thee I want to hear thee not. Bite me and I shall cut thy penis off,” Loki hissed. He unfastened his own belt and pulled the leggings down a bit. Then he coated his cock in a lube and parted Thor’s cheeks with one hand. He pressed his shaft into the hole a little. He felt his half-brother suck on his fingers trying to inhale. Loki grinned pushing through the tight ring of the thunderer's sphincter. Thor could feel the burning stretch of his muscles. It was painful. There was too little lubrication. Was Loki also feeling this pain when the thunderer was taking his brother? Or was it worse for him? Thor remember he didn’t give his brother any time to get used to the intrusion. He slammed into the heat of his brother as if his life was depending on it.

Thor licked the brunet’s digits in an attempt to make Loki let go of his mouth. He was feeling light-headed. But the trickster only pushed further sheathing himself fully in the blond’s rectum, only then did he take the hand away. Thor coughed and inhaled sharply. His head was spinning and he thought he may collapse any moment. It felt as if the only thing keeping him standing was Loki’s penis.

Then his half-brother’s hand returned to his lips. Loki put four fingers into the thunderer’s mouth and pulled him higher. Only then did he start to rock his hips, his digits never leaving the mouth. He moved slowly at first, getting used to the feeling of the tightness around his shaft but then quickened. His thrusts deep and powerful. Thor wanted to touch his own dick. Wanted it so much but couldn’t voice his desire with Loki’s fingers in his mouth. So he licked them, licked like a dog begging its master to pay attention to it. But his master was not so merciful. He gripped Thor’s left thigh and pulled it higher, then he pushed his half-brother forward, gaining better access to the thunderer’s anus. He went as deep as he could and Thor whimpered. It was a little bit uncomfortable at first. But certainly it was not painful. The blond didn’t understand why his brother was so bent against deep penetration when performed on his own body.

The brunet took his fingers away from his half-brother’s mouth and touched the thunderer’s back with them, leaving wet trail in his wake. Thor tensed his buttocks a bit and made a circling motion. Loki bit slightly his shoulder blade making the blond moan silently. It was all so pleasurable, if only Loki would touch his cock. Or let him touch himself.

The trickster let go of Thor’s left thigh and scratched the skin on the blond’s torso instead. Then he circled the breast’s areola with his nail. The thunderer pulled himself backward a little feeling the pinch at his nipple. And then the twist and pulling. Loki’s other hand wandered to the second nipple and squeezed it. Such a bliss. His brother’s fingers were skilled, Thor could admit it. If only he would touch his cock with them...

Loki’s movements were becoming more and more frantic. He was close. He circled his hips making the thunderer sob in pleasure. Then he grabbed tightly the blond’s hair and pushed him forward, bending him as far as the restraints on Thor’s arms allowed it. He was slamming unmercifully, time after time again, in chaotic thrusts. His penis going deep, much deeper than before. This time it was a little bit painful but Thor didn’t stop him. After some time of that hectic pace Loki stilled and hissed. His seed filling Thor, who panted. The brunet let go of Thor’s hair and pulled out of his rectum. Thor whimpered at the loss and straightened himself. Loki bent to stroke the thunderer’s shaft and to whisper in his ear, the cold horns touched the hot body sending shivers, "Look at thee, so wanton. Thou said I am a wench? Thou hypocrite, thou hast Sif here, thou hast many other wenches and still thou comest to me, brother? But I tell thee, I shall not let thee come and go whenever it pleaseth thee. I do not belong to thee and I have no intention of doing so." With that he let go of Thor’s cock. This was great fun, indeed.

There was no movement for a while. “Loki...?” asked the blond hesitantly. There was no answer so Thor turned his head around. Loki was gone. He had his fun, humiliated his brother and disappeared. The thunderer sighed. At least he could move his arms now. He slouched to the floor and stroked himself to his own completion. Then he smiled fondly and whispered, "And how could I not come to thee, brother?"

Loki was unpredictable. He was not so yielding and ready to spread legs as the women the blond met. He was a challenge and Thor liked challenges. He could never be sure how Loki would react. He has always been a great mystery and that was the reason that made the thunderer drawn to him like a moth to the flame. Especially now, when he had a taste of his brother.


End file.
